Users of a content delivery system often interact with a user interface delivered by a system via a network on a client. There are mechanisms that are designed to elicit feedback from the user, such as, for example, winks, nudges, pings, thumbs up/down, hot or not ratings, as well as surveys or questionnaires. However, these mechanisms require explicit actions on behalf of the user. Furthermore, many users choose not to participate in such feedback mechanisms even when it is as simple as selecting a thumbs up button or checking a button to indicate the content was helpful.